Rub a Dub Dub
by theartistformerlyknownaswmlaw
Summary: Response to a fan fic challenge on the dracoginnyfanfic list... Ginny's locked in a hotel room.... Draco comes along... :)


A/N: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of WB. They are the children of JKR. I only borrow them and put them into ridiculous situations. :)

"Hey come on!" Ginny screamed irately, pulling desperately on the door handle. "Let me out, George! Please!"

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for my more evil twin George," Fred laughed from the other side of the door, leaning on it as if he had not a care in the world.

"Wait, you mean I'm more evil? Oh, you so flatter me, Fred," George blushed.

"Guys please, lemme out!" Ginny begged, sounding much younger than her eighteen years.

"No way, Gin-gin!" Fred replied.

George nodded, "Not going to happen there, sister of mine. We saw the way those guys were looking at you!" he hollered in indignation.

"Guys," Ginny whined despondently, sinking to the floor. "Fine, just go. Have a good time while you leave me in this hotel room, having no fun while you two are out there, soaking up the sun, drinking fruity drinks with little umbrellas in them, lounging by the pool…. Wait! This is soo not fine!" she gasped, hopping to her feet, the irritation evident in her voice. "Guys! Ron, Charlie, Bill… Perrrrrrcy!"

There was no response from the hallway, meaning they'd all left her. She morosely crossed the room, flopping onto the bed. Picking up a little green rubber ducky she bought yesterday in the hotel gift shop, she flung it at the door, "You guys will pay!" she sneered. She began imagining what sort of dastardly deeds she could get them back with. George and Fred getting smashed with a rogue bludger. Turning all of Charlie's clothing yellow... no purple! "Imagine him explaining to the guys at work why he's got a purple teapot," she plotted happily. "And Ron… Ron… Ron can spend a whole day with neon blue curls! No, not good enough…. An orange bathing suit… NO! I've bloody got it! A pink tutu!"

She fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles. However, she quickly sobered, anger at her brothers not yet mollified. "If only I had a broom… Then I could fly out of here!" she thought out loud, looking wistfully at the balcony. "Well, I could at least get some sun out there. And those boys are going to pay for everything I eat from the mini-bar!" she smirked, taking out a soda, chips and bag of peanuts. "Well, there goes a day's profits!"

Sliding the door open, she sat on the daffodil print lounge chair, looking over the ocean. "This really sucks!"

"A damsel in distress? Did someone order a knight in shining armor?"

Ginny nearly fell over in shock. "Draco!?" she gasped, watching him floating just beyond the balcony. A wide smile over took her face as she stood and pulled him onto the balcony.

As she went to hug him, the brim of her hat hit him in the face. "Ow! Ginny, geez, now my eye hurts," he complained, but didn't let the pain stop him from wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply.

"How did you know?" Ginny whispered after they finally broke away for air.

"Know what?"

"You asked me if I ordered a knight…" she replied in confusion.

"Oh, did I? Don't know why I said that."

"Draco!?"

"What? I am befuddled by your beauty," he grinned adorably, trying to kiss her again.

"Draco," Ginny protested weakly, "they locked me in here…"

"Who locked you in here?" Draco asked angrily. "And for what?"

"My brothers, who else? They said they didn't like the way those guys were looking at me," Ginny sighed unhappily, looking for sympathy from her boyfriend of six months.

"Guys….were….looking….at….you?" Draco muttered jealously, tightening the hold he had on her waist. "Well, then… Good! Lock you up! Hurrah for the Weasels," he rejoiced, glad she was hidden from the eyes of those smarmy gigolos. "For my eyes only," he murmured, his eyes running across her bathing suit clad body. "The way I like it."

"What? You can't agree with what they did?"

"Yup, wholeheartedly," he quickly responded.

"Draco! How could you support such a…" Ginny stammered, incensed at his medieval attitude.

"Such a brilliant plan? Easy. You're mine," he whispered happily, trying to kiss her yet again. "How can I not support measures to keep you that way?"

"Do I amuse you, Draco?" Ginny asked, annoyed at his grinning over her anger at her brothers' highhandedness.

"Oh yes," Draco murmured, nuzzling her neck. "You amuse me, you please me, you turn me on…"

"Dra…co…" she moaned as he lips danced across her skin. "I… Oh," she groaned throatily, pulling him closer to her.

"So," Draco began seductively, "wanna stay or go?"

"Stay," Ginny laughed coyly, tugging him towards the big bed. "There's no where we can go anyway. Remember, locked in."

"Oh yes. Locked in, right. How could I forget?" Draco asked rhetorically, crawling on top of her. "Remind me to thank your brothers for that too," he teased, amusement and desire twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh, just let me be there when you do. It'll be better than dropping a very, very large book on Percy's head," she giggled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nevermind," Ginny smiled. She winked at him, running her hand under his shirt, "So, Auror and Death Eater?"

"Oh, help me. I'm a big," he paused, nipping at her ear, "bad," he licked his way up her neck, "Death Eater…" he finished, his mouth covering hers, silencing Ginny's giggles.

A few hours later:

"Hey, Gin! Guess what?" Fred called from the hallway.

"Yeah, guess what I broke today?" George yelled, opening the door to her hotel room.

"Ginny?" Ron asked worriedly, looking around the room and seeing the complete disarray.

"Hey, George, bet I can not blink longer than you can!" Fred challenged, oblivious to Ron's worry.

"Oh come on! Didn't I just break your world record for not smiling?" George laughed.

Ron ignored his brothers, wandering more fully into the room. "Ginny? Where are you?" he shouted, growing more concerned when he saw the sliding glass door wide open and a lamp knocked over onto the floor.

"I'm in here, Ron," Ginny called from the bathroom.

Ron stepped gingerly into the room, covering his eyes. "You covered?"

"With bubbles," Ginny stated dryly.

Ron blushed, "Bubbles? That's it?" he asked, voice reflecting his embarrassment. "Ginny!"

"Yes Ron?" she laughed as he ran from the bathroom. She could hear him dragging Fred and George out too, the door slamming behind them. 

"That was close," Ginny purred as a bubble-covered head emerged from under the water.

Draco wiped the suds from his eyes, "I would have loved to see the Weasel's face if he saw both of us playing where's the tugboat…"

"Oh will you shut up?" Ginny smiled mockingly, sliding towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she kissed his neck gently.

"Mmm," Draco sighed, his hands 'washing' her back.

"You know," Ginny whispered slowly, her fingers playing with his wet hair, "I don't think I've ever enjoyed a vacation half as much."

"Well, nothing beats getting locked in a hotel room with a horny dragon," Draco teasingly informed her before dragging her below the bubbles….

The End :)


End file.
